


I'll Wait For You

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV First Person, Reminiscing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'As life goes on, I know time will only tear us apart (and take you away).'</p><p>Springtrap speaks to FredBear... wherever he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> My FNAF feels are flaring after that new trailer, and seeing some REALLY HEARTBREAKING FANART for this pairing got my feels going for these two, so I thought i'd write a little something. I'll try updating "He Was Always My Favorite" soon, because I haven't abandoned it, trust me! I just have so many muses and feels for so many other things that my attention gets dragged somewhere else for a while, but once that new game comes out especially, my feels for this fandom will be racing, so expect a lot of stuff then, but for now, enjoy this!
> 
> By the way, the ending is supposed to be what happens when the workers of "Fazbear's Fright" find Springtrap. the poor baby got his hopes up thinking it was his FredBear. 8')

 

"Away from you  
The light moves out of view  
I'll wait for you  
We'll drive where we always do"

** \- "Diaries", The Birthday Massacre **

 

...

 

_I don't know how long its been, how long I've sat here in this dark, empty room, but... right now I think I can hear someone approaching._

Is it you? Are you here?

 

...

  
   
When I woke up you were long gone, as if you never existed. As if you were erased completely from existence.

I knew he came for you while I was 'asleep'. And I know why he choose you, because you probably gave yourself up to make sure he didn't take me away instead.

I wish you had let him... if I had known, I would have taken your place in a heartbeat.  
  
But when we were locked away in that back room, I was scared. Scared about what would happen to us, but more so about what might happen to you. I didn't care about what happened to me, for you were all I cared about. That's why I look back and wish it had been me... But you held me and told me you wouldn't be going anywhere. You said things would be okay.  
  
I _believed_ you.

I'll never hold that against you, believe me. You had no idea, Fred. You had no idea what evil was lurking right under our noses all those years. Neither of us could have prevented it no matter what we could have done.  
  
It was dark but I felt your arms, and we stayed awake and alert in that room. You didn't want to leave or escape, you didn't even try, and neither did I, because once you assured me you would stay with me, I thought maybe the employees would come get us and we'd back on stage again, just like before. Making children happy, as we were created to do. I thought things might go back to normal and be happy again, and you thought so too.    
  
But **he** had other plans for us, didn't he? He's the one that took you away, that one that's stuck inside me, bones marred and entangled with my decaying wires. He used you and took you away from me and back then I would have been afraid to fight back had I been there. You were the fighter, the protector, the _strong_ one. I was the weak one, the scared one, but you kept me safe and made me feel like I was worth something. With you I felt strong.  
  
And when I woke up and didn't feel you beside me, holding me like before, I was terrified, but I waited. Even now, I'm still waiting for you to come back somehow. Whether you got scrapped or destroyed or being held somewhere else by that horrible man... I don't know, but I do know that you'll find me again. Somehow.   
  
And until then I'll wait for you as long as I have to, because I know one day we'll be together again.  Just like those golden days we cherished so much.

 

...

 

 _I barely hear the footsteps before the voice appears, but it's far too muffled to clearly tell if that is you... but I really hope that it is you out there, coming for me like I always knew you would._  

Maybe now we can be together again?


End file.
